Using Hexadecimal Color Codes
RGB Hexadecimal color codes seem complex but when broken down they become simple. How colors work on-screen Colors displayed on a screen (TV, monitor, etc.) act differently than real world color charts (paint blending) does. Instead of light reflecting off of real world color, a screen creates the color to view. All colors can be created through combinations of red, green and blue (RGB) in differing degrees of intensity on a screen. From this basis, hexadecimal color codes came into invention. History of Hexadecimal Color Codes Computers function as a series of on/off switches that translate into the binary numbering system, using a 0 (off) or a 1 (on). Historically, programmers found it easier to group these numbers into bytes (eight binary digits) for programming languages. When programmers began to standardize how programming language works, it was decided that one byte could represent each RGB color. Each binary digit (bit) can represent 1 of 2 numbers (0 or 1) so a byte can represent 2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2 = 256 possible number combinations. Ex. 0000 0000, 0110 1010, 1111 1111, etc. Hexadecimal numbering cuts the long string of 8 binary characters down to 2 characters with a more conceptual numbering system that gives the same total combinations. Hexadecimal is 0-9,A,B,C,D,E,F (16 digits represented by 1 character) and 2 hexadecimal numbers gives 16x16 = 256 possible number combinations. This is how hexadecimal color codes work. Each color code represents 2 numbers for Red intensity, 2 numbers for Green intensity and 2 numbers for Blue intensity. The combination results in the actual color viewed. When you see a RGB Hex Value of "12E4C1" it is 12 for Red, E4 for Green and C1 for Blue. This has a low intensity for Red (18), a high intensity for Green (228) and a medium+ intensity for Blue (193). As you can expect, this should be a teal type color having a higher intensity for Green/Blue. RGB Hex Value Formats Hexadecimal color codes are typically universal throughout the web. HTML language uses the color codes with the format of "#(RGB Hex Value)". There are many sites and tools to define RGB Hex Values for ease in HTML programming. Hardwood games support the same RGB Hex Values as HTML but uses a different format. A typical Hardwood format for color is "~Hex Value)~Hex Value)" which gives main color with an outline color for text. Any tool for HTML RGB Hex Values can use the numbers given for color and converted to the Hardwood format. Hardwood also supports a simplified 3 digit RGB Hex Value, which is the same a the 6 digit RGB Hex Value except it only uses the 10's place for the value. Example: 88F is equal to 8080F0. Hardwood further supports its own, easy to use color codes that range from 1-18. These do not translate from any previously built RGB color codes, they are their own unique number system. /colors will show the 18 Hardwood colors. The color names of the 18 Hardwood colors can also be used in lieu of RGB Hex Values. Example: ~name) = ~cred Using color codes in Hardwood games The easiest way to use color codes in Hardwood is to download KC's Bind Editor Tool. This gives Hardwood games simplified default color codes and custom colors using the simplified 3 digit Hex numbering system and a further option (under the effects tab) of using the full 6 digit RGB Hex Value system. The second easiest way is to use a HTML color picker site to experiment with HTML colors and find exact RGB Hex Values. Other color picker sites also give the option to enter the RGB Hex Value directly and manipulate the shades given. Blending colors across a spectrum Using RGB Hex Values can allow a long string of text characters to range in spectrum creating a "rainbow" effect on the text string. This is done by making the first letter one color, the last letter another color and each letter in between the graduating shades. KC's Bind Editor Tool gives the option of shading text between 2 colors (under the effects tab). Other Fade Tools can shade text between 3 colors (start, middle and end) but are HTML code specific and need to be converted to Hardwood games code (using the numbers given). Making multiple spectrum's More time consuming text strings can blend several spectrum's. For example, each word within a text string can blend its own spectrum. This takes using the above tool(s) for each word then manually shading the first color of the next word close to the last shade of the previous word and shading again. Saving the different data to an independence source, such as copy/paste to a notepad is very helpful. Using color picker tools for slight shading between word end and word start is almost essential. Category:Hardwood